


Greta Does The News

by WickerPrince



Series: Greta Does Things [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickerPrince/pseuds/WickerPrince





	

A lot of surprises occurred in the Weildam residence. Greta getting an internship to do the news was one of them. 

 

The mail had come a few days earlier, but today was the day. Greta was going to do a news segment. The anchors were sure that she wouldn't screw up. Boy were they wrong. 

 

As Greta entered the building, the over whelming sense of misplacement washed over the trash hoe. She looked to the teleprompter and ran to it, smashing her fists down on the keyboard.

 

In the most monotone of voices, the male news anchor kept reading as if it was normal.

 

"In other news, garble flarble staphen flobbin - BED!." he said, eyes dull and emotionless. He was dead inside.

 

Upon getting caught, Greta began to shriek, flailing her arms as she ran about the news station, making a complete and utter mess. The news ran on though, so Greta stepped in.

 

"Bed, bed, bed bed bed, bed bed!" he screamed before getting shooed away from the camera. Her shrieks could be heard from all the way down the street.  


End file.
